Ford, Markus
Name: Markus Ford Age: 42 Race: Human Sex: Male Physical Description: * Height: 5’11” (1.8m) * Weight: 190 lbs (86kg) * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Light blonde, with hints of silver/white * Appearance: Markus is a man of a slim build and pale coloring. Overall he looks unassuming, calm and pleasant. His voice, which is gentle and melodic only enforces this. /\ FAMILY INFORMATION /\ Place of Birth: Ontario, Canada, EARTH Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Parents: * Father: Gerald Ford, 70, Episcopalian minister * Mother: Sarah Ford, 68, Nurse Siblings: * Sister: Marie Ford, 39, gourmet pastry chef Spouse: * Wife: Alicia Ford, 40, Botanist Children: * Fraternal Twins: Patricia and Benjamin Ford, 12, Schoolchildren Pets: * Alleycat: Chauncy (adopted from a rescue shelter on Mars colony) /\ PERSONAL INFORMATION /\ Favorite Drink: Lapsang Souchoung tea Preferred Food: Gingersnaps Hobbies & Interests: Growing herbs, cooking, reading historical fiction, singing. Goals: To help other people and raise a happy family. To be able to retire to Ontario and have a small hobby farm. Personality: Quiet, focused and devoted, Markus often strikes those he works with as warm and caring. Markus is the sort of person who makes excellent support staff, but shies away from leadership positions. He is organized, and very good at keeping his head in stressful situations. Most patients feel very comfortable with him and he has a pleasant, gentle bedside manner. /\ STARFLEET INFORMATION /\ Current Assignment: USS STONEHENGE NCC-12507 Current Position: Head Trauma Surgeon Starfleet Rank: Lieutenant Commander Awards: * Several commendations and awards for excellence in his field. Education: Academy Major: Medical (Emergency Medical Procedures) Academy Minor: Medical (Alien Biology) Additional Training: Trained as a civilian trauma surgeon and as an EMT. Also, his sister will teach him culinary tricks whenever they get together. Starfleet History Graduated Starfleet Academy: 2410 Promoted: Ensign: 2410 Assigned: PHEONIX 7 Station: 2410 Promoted: Lieutenant J.G.: 2413 Assigned: USS ARAPAHO: 2415 Promoted: Lieutenant: 2416 Assigned: USS PROPHECY: 2418 Promoted: Lieutenant Commander: 2419 Assigned: USS STONEHENGE /\ BACKGROUND HISTORY /\ Born in Ontario, Markus’ childhood was divided between school years in Toronto with his parents and summers on his grandparent’s farm in the rural north. A friendly and curious child, his interest in medicine started by helping his grandfather take care of sick animals on the farm. In secondary school a teacher suggested Markus look in to Starfleet Academy, believing that the boy’s natural calm and flexible attitude would be an asset. He ended up training in the civilian medical service for almost five years before again one of his colleagues suggested that he would do well in Starfleet. When Markus finally decided to apply he was 26, and graduated near the top of his class. Marlus has an excellent service record, but he prefers not to serve as CMO. Holding the position of aCMO briefly on the PROPHECY he found that while he serves as an excellent high-level support to the aCMO and CMO, he feels very uncomfortable as the leader of the medical department. His posting as head trauma surgeon is partially because of his skill in that area, and mostly because his calm attitude lends a graceful stability to one of the most stressful departments. Markus is well known to have an open and friendly ear, which he uses to help his staff cope with the stresses of their job.